Dear Diary
by YaoiQueen7-4
Summary: *NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION.* Basically, I was really bored one day, so I decided that I could make this story a little better, and I like this version better. I hope you all enjoy this version more as well. Rating for language and some gore.


Entry #1

Dear diary,

I'm heading off to war to fight over precious resources, but I don't know what they are. Even if our army is rather small, I know I'll live to return home to my family. But I don't know what to make of this new rumor that's been traveling around the truck we're currently traveling in; I heard it from a friend.

"I hear that you go through some kind of new technology the government has produced," he told me, whispering in my ear, "Once you go through this, your heart becomes stone and your blood is longer red, but a thick black color. You also become a human-destroying machine with a sword instead of a gun. However," he paused to look around our truck, making sure nobody was eavesdropping; and to his luck, everyone else was in dreamland. Once he saw this, he continued, "You're no longer a human yourself. I hear that you become something called, um-" he paused yet again to brush his silver hair off of his face and sat in a thinking pose. "Oh yeah! You become something called an _Undying._"

I am so confused with everything that came out of his mouth. New technology? A human-destroying weapon? Using a sword? No longer a human? Good thing we stopped to make camp soon after our conversation because I really needed to lie down and think all of these crazy things over before going into battle tomorrow.

Entry #2

Dear diary,

Things have not been well at all; Most of the men on my side are dying, and I have seen that their corpses were dragged away by superior officers. They weren't even buried! Well, they could've been cremated, but I highly doubt that. I hope the higher-ups are making a mountain out of the corpses and are not doing what I think they are...

Entry #3

Dear diary,

I remember blacking out and feeling my entire body go numb. Did I die? Or was I stunned? I don't have a clue myself. If I did die, I hope my superiors brought me back to life instead of using that technology to save me. I guess the only sure way to know is on the battlefield tomorrow? And where the hell did this mark on my chest come from?

Entry #4

Dear diary,

Tonight's dinner was- is strange the right word? My friends and I weren't called by our real names: In fact, _nobody_was. My friends' new names are Jude and Joachim while mine is Ephraim.

I wonder if they're code names or...if we've all been "drowned" in that new technology. I hope it's the first and not the latter: I don't think I'm ready to become a "human-destroying weapon."

Entry #5

Dear diary,

I almost flipped out today when I returned to the base camp. I believe my worst nightmare has come true.

Today, Jude, Joachim, some other troops and I had to travel a little farther than usual today to reach the rest of the enemy troops. After walking for about twenty miles, which was nearly twice the amount we had to normal walk, Jude spotted a group of soldiers motioning injured soldiers into the mouth of a large cave; According to Jude, they were the "guard dogs" because they were among the few soldiers with weapons to protect the injured. Knowing that most of the enemy soldiers were injured, some of the troops lunged forward ready to attack; Jude held them back.

"Wait for the opportune moment," the leader calmly told them while removing his golden-handled sword. Once his sword was unsheathed slowly and quietly, he noticed that all of the soldiers were now hiding inside the cave. Once we made eye contact, he knew that this was the opportune moment. Our men quickly charged at the cave after drawing our swords, and began the killing spree.

"They're here!," I heard one of the dogs warn the men inside, "The bastards are here!" I didn't want to kill him, but I did anyway then ran after my other troops inside the cave.

Now, here's the really weird thing- I didn't have the control that I usually have on the battlefield. I just kind of let loose and _killed everything. _And every time I killed an enemy soldier, I wanted to kill _more._I loved seeing the fear within their eyes and I loved hearing their cries for mercy and to "go to hell." But my favorite thing was perhaps the _blood._

I loved it; I didn't care if it was splattered along the walls or if it was running along the ground like a thick red river. It was amazing either way. And since I attacked mostly injured soldiers, ones with missing or broken arms or hands, I was not injured. But my next victim was probably my biggest mistake ever.

I came across two soldiers, one with a missing foot- maybe some broken arms, since I couldn't see them- holding a soldier who was cut the whole way down his back. I decided to get a two-for-one kill, so I went after them. After killing the weaker soldier, the missing foot soldier, who happened to be a Corporal, showed his front side: And guess what, no broken arms!

"Shit!," he yelled loudly, grabbed his gun and shot the right side of my head. Here's the other weird thing- I _survived_. I was surprised that I lived, but I completely mad that he injured me. So I cut him in half while the rest of the troops killed the others. I'm still surprised that I'm alive and to even write this.

Since I survived, I guess my worst nightmare has come true; I've become one of them...I've become an Undying, a "demon of war."

Entry #6

Dear diary,

Joachim asked me a really strange question the other day.

"Hey Ephraim," he asked with his own blood from his busted lip running down his chin, "How many did you kill in there?" I stared at him in confusion, but then I processed the question. When I finally had my answer, Jude interrupted with,

"Don't ask such depressing questions, Joachim. Just because we can't die doesn't mean we shouldn't show we have feelings." I was glad he answered because I was also going to say something just as depressing as the question I was asked.

'I don't know,' I was about to respond, 'And I didn't care to count, either. I just killed them just for the pleasure of watching them squirm.'

Entry #7

Dear diary,

My side, now called the Undying Corps, won the "Resources War." Since we've succeeded, the superior officers have announced that we can return home to our families. While everyone else is so excited to go home, I'm really nervous. What if things change after our arrival?

Entry #8

Dear diary,

Now that I'm home, I'm showered with praise for being a "war hero." While I'm happy with all of this appraisal, I still have a bad feeling about being here- and I'm correct about this. Just this morning, as I was walking home from the grocery store, I saw a church poster on the telephone nearby. It was a wanted poster that stated "Large reward will be given to those who hand in Undyings to the Church Soldiers."

Those bastards! How could they do this? We just got back from war and now they want to exterminate us, even though we help get those resources! I had to know what they were doing before I warned Jude and Joachim, so I kept reading.

"Once the Undyings are giving to us, we will send those demons back to hell where they belong using carbonization guns. With these guns, we will remove the Undying's 'power source'- their hearts- and rid them from the planet." I have to tell Jude and Joachim, and quickly. I've heard from fellow soldiers that a quarter of the Corps is already _obliterated_, and it's only been at least two weeks. I'm guessing that the remaining Undyings are in hiding, just like my trio will be. I have to warn them as soon as possible.

Entry #9

Dear diary,

My trio and I are now in hiding with the rest of our Corps. I guess this is what happens to the hunters after a while; someone more powerful comes along and turns the hunters to the hunted. And it isn't a simple and quick sweep of death to us either; The church soldiers slowly killed us off, which caused fear and chaos to spread through our trio. And soon, we were finally the targets.

"Joachim! Ephraim! The church soldiers are here!," Jude warned us when the 'pure soldiers" were spotted. We all tried running, but even plan proved to be useless. The carbonization guns were fired at the three of us, and Jude had been hit. I stopped and went back to help him, but that _true demon_Joachim ran away. That coward! Well, now that I think about it, I completely understand why he ran. But this was our superior who protected us in the war! And now, it was his time to go.

As soon as the "pure soldiers" were finished destroying Jude's power source, I came next. They blew up my entire right side with their carbonization guns, yet I didn't die; However I was lucky enough for those damn Church Soldiers to believe I was dead because they ran after Joachim without checking me at all. Once I heard their footsteps disappear, I crawled over to Jude's body to say my final goodbyes. He was an amazing superior, but an even greater friend. I'll miss him greatly.

After saying goodbye to him, I crawled away slowly thinking about all the lives I took and all the times I watched my victims beg for and cling to their lives, and I chuckled softly. "I never thought," I whispered to myself, "that a 'human-destroying weapon' like me would actually have to cling to their life."

Entry #10

Dear diary,

After what seems like a million miles over ten thousand days, I finally reached a familiar mountain of corpses. My "heart skipped a beat" when I reached it because I could finally hide from the Church soldiers. Here, my misery and worries would melt away, because- you know- I'm safe. And I thought my pain would've ended after half of my body got blown up, but I soon found that getting half of my body blown up was just the beginning.

In this set of dead bodies, I thought it would easier to lie there and just rot like the bodies I was surrounded by. But no matter time went by, I stayed conscious through everything: Every night, I had to listen to the grudges of the corpses. Soon, weeks passed and worms started to eat at my skin as I lie there. Of course, due to my power source's regenerative powers, it healed right away.

"This must be my punishment for killing so many people in such a disgusting way," I told myself as I watched the worms crawl over my nose. As I lie there, I felt like the agony would never end, yet was foolish enough to believe that it would. Until the end of the agony came, I couldn't afford to sleep. I promised right then and there that I would never kill anyone ever again because it was tiring; In fact, I wish I could return all the people I killed back to the earth to beg for forgiveness... Just so this misery would end.


End file.
